wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Derrek Lowell
Derrek is the son of Lord Falconcrest and student of Tristam Galahand. He used to serve as a footman in the Alterac military before abandoning his life there to become a wanderer and mercenary. General '''Name: '''Derrek Lowell Birthplace: Alterac Home: Stormwind City Family: - * Lord Falconcrest (father) * William Falconcrest (brother, deceased) History Early Life Derrek is the son of a high-ranked leader in the Syndicate. For most of Derrek's life he had been in the service of his father in the Alterac military; alongside his brother, they were destined for greatness. But this all came to an end when Lord Aliden Perenolde had Derrek's brother executed for supposedly selling classified information to Ravenholdt. Derrek abandoned his life in Alterac, becoming a wanderer and mercenary, hoping for his skills with the sword to someday serve a better cause. He has little memory of his life in Alterac as a young kid. He is a brave character, and is very protective of anyone close. His motivation is to avenge his brother's death, but he seeks no reward in aiding Stormwind and helping the Alliance against the Scourge, except for the usual payment as being a mercenary. Derrek's personality was not always as selfish and secretive as he is nowadays. In his years in Alterac, Derrek was somewhat naive to the point he seemed innocent. He adored his twin brother, fighting alongside him happily no matter who against or what for. Order of the Sword As Derrek settled in at his home at the Northshire Abbey that the Clerics there let him stay at, he pondered the libraries each night, out of boredom. But eventually it became a hobby, and he developed a certain interest in documents about the runeblade Galardell, the Valor bloodline, and the Order of the Sword. After each tome in the library regarding these had been read, Derrek set out from the abbey stealing a horse, to Blackrock Mountain. He wandered the site where Galardell had been forged and where Arthor Valor fell. Suddenly, Derrek heard a man's footsteps behind him and drew his sword, clashing it with his as they stared eachother in the face. Pushing against the man's sword, he demanded Derrek identify himself, but Derrek ignored him. He was intimidated, but courageous - ready as ever to fall in his Hero's deathplace.. Their blades clashed several more times, before the man overpowered Derrek, knocking him to the ground and pointing his sword at his neck. Again, the man demanded he identify himself. Derrek revealed himself, and at this the man removed his helm and revealed his face. Derrek recognized it from a painting in the Abbey - the man who was about to kill him was Highlord Tristam Galahand. Derrek told Tristam he was here investigating the site where Galardell was forged, and desired no trouble. Suddenly Tristam stopped, sheathing his blade. As they talked, Derrek revealed his past, and the nickname 'Bandit' he had gained in his recent years wandering Azeroth. He told Tristam that he wanted the respect and honor he had in his years in Alterac, and a chance to get revenge for his brother's death. Tristam offered him this, by taking him as his Squire. Category:Moonglade (EU)